


morning rituals

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: five sentence fic requested by @therealmnemo for the prompt “jesse - morning rituals”





	

Jesse is awake; he never drifts in that drowsy place between sleep and waking, and once he is awake, he’s awake.

He scrubs his hand over his face, rubbing the grit from his eyes and scratching the scraggly hairs in his new facial hair, listening to the silence in his room, _his own room_ , and waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Toiletry bag in hand with newly-purchased toothbrush, flip flops, razor that cost more than $5 (an extravagance), and shampoo neatly inside, Jesse shuffles to the communal bathroom for a shower, slinking along the hallway and keeping his head down whenever he passes someone in the early morning light.

He sets the bag down on the sink counter to examine himself in the mirror, and doesn’t recognize himself; gone is the underweight scruffy boy with gaunt cheekbones and wisps of hair on his chin, and in his place is a solid, adult man who likely will probably never be slick or polished but at least his goatee looks full and thick.

He touches the hair on his face, turns his head this way and that, then splashes cold water on his face; prepares for another day as his own man.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
